Role Player of the Month
= Role Player of the Month = Role Player of the Month is awarded to a winner and runner-up each month (or so) for exemplary role playing in-game and on the forum. Each month a vote occurs where players and staff members vote for two characters of their choice. Reasons for voting for someone could include a character being unique and/or memorable, strong in-character forum performance, restraining from making OOC comments in-game, and etc. Winners will receive: --250 XP per level --1000 reputation in their faction --1 custom appearance for an existing item Runners Up will receive: --250XP per level --1000 reputation in their faction Beginning in August, 2011, the RPotM contest was revised after an extended hiatus. A new Biography Contest was implemented to grant restricted races and classes to players. Each month players can anonymously submit a character bio plus an optional role-playing post for the players and staff to vote on. The emphasis on this contest is to encourage good role-play. Keep in mind that the bio you post will not necessarily be approved if you win. If there's too many of an ECL race or class, we might ask you to pick something else to play, or hold out until the population goes down. Winners will recieve: --Eligibility to apply for a locked race or RPotM-only class Bio Contest winners are ineligible to win again for one full calendar year. Year 2008 March 2008 * Winner: Tupoun (Tupoun) award was later stripped. * Runner-Up: Marrs Masters (MaddMartigan) April 2008 * Winner: Hano Fetten (Lollercide) * Runner-Up: Braghuru the Ice Hag (The Ice Hag) May 2008 * Winner: Tamryn Jorandur (Raksha) * Runner-Up: Pom Wador (Swebbs) September 2008 * Winner: Osclow Wiltenholm (Silas North) * Runner-Up: Cybil Gelley (Fezzik) October 2008 * Winner: Annaleen Hanssen (Verrath) * Runner-Up: Lauan Tissle (Gamlingthe11) November 2008 * Winner: Duerric (Duerric) * Runner-Up: Mozgul (Azulfae) Year 2009 December 2008 / January 2009 * Winner: Lauan Tissle (Gamlingthe11) * Runner-Up: Cirion Reliun (Biez) February / March 2009 * Winner: Cirion Reliun (Biez) * Runner-Up: Maia Nanethiel (Zoberraz) April / May 2009 * Winner: Rastellia (The Blank Stare) * Runner-Up: Eleanor Rocksprocket ( ) June 2009 * Winner: Corvus Corax (joker918) * Runner-Up: Kira Kross (kusanagifanatic) July 2009 * Winner: Violet Figgleleaf (Vicissitudes) * Runner-Up: Plutarch Fullgrin (Captain Caveman) August 2009 * Winner: Baragorn d'Locke (The Almighty Red) * Runner-Up: Peridan Twilight (Peridan Night) September 2009 * Winner: Aerick Talden (prismaticcrow) * Runner-Up: Arawen Luelle (katera73) October 2009 * Winner: Arawen Luelle (katera73) * Runner-Up: Juniper Thimbles (JuneyGnomey) November 2009 * Winner: Kaizen (blurry89) * Runner-Up: Peridan Twilight (Peridan Night) Year 2010 December 2009 / January 2010 * Winner: Rose Thimblefoot (BattlePixie) * Runner-Up: Mathell (deMoin21) February 2010 * Winner: Priya Sera (Nwilmen) * Runner-Up: Mathell (deMoin21) March 2010 * Winner: Kirk Carshby (Yevelian) * Runner-Up: Kyle Rendell (HandsomeGamer) April / May 2010 * Winner: Xaayne Zek (JotunWarrior) * Runner-Up: Ursus Ahrahl (BedlamX) June 2010 * Winner: Ursus Ahrahl (BedlamX) * Runner-Up: Malaclypse Discordia ( Nicholo Machiavelli) July 2010 * Winner: Lilene Jora (Korani11) * Runner-Up: Amilynn Steles (Anrilor) August 2010 * Winner: Amilynn Steles (Anrilor) * Runner-Up: Dain Tornbrook (roguethree) September / October 2010 * Winner: Thud (Swipht) * Runner-Up: Dain Tornbrook (roguethree) November 2010 * Winner: Dain Tornbrook (roguethree) * Runner-Up: Emiliana Blackwell (FoogooFish) December 2010 * Winner: Emiliana Blackwell (FoogooFish) * Runner-Up: Darius Blackwell (YourMoveHolyMan) Year 2011 January 2011 * Winner: Kyle Rendell (HandsomeGamer) * Runner-Up: Darius Blackwell (YourMoveHolyMan) August 2011 After a period of inactivity, and at the request of a player, the Sundren staff temporarily adopted a biography-submission method for granting restricted race or class characters. Biographies are reviewed and voted upon by players. * Winner: Ignus Pyre (Delexos) September 2011 * Winner: Kavos Tal'Ressin (Seheren) * Runner-Up: Esrin (InflatableFriend) October 2011 The staff decided that while they liked the biography-submission process for granting restricted race and class characters, a winner was needed for roleplaying ability as well. Thus, the contest was divided into two parts: biography contest winners would receive the restricted race or class they wanted, and roleplaying contest winners would receive the XP, faction points, and custom item rewards. * Role Player of the Month: Ruby Heartstone (pkisawesome) * Biography of the Month: Nadya Frost (Darth Kirin) November / December 2011 * Role Player of the Month: Tarkanik Tannen (Brendig86) * Role Player Runner-up: Ryland Padant (Standur Grownd) * Biography of the Month: Ulriel Gabrieth (Xalbrus) Year 2012 January 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Draknar "Sharkbane" Krallach (Xalbrus) * Role Player Runner-up: Isabella Strigoi (Bloody Redjack) * Biography of the Month: Petyr Highsun (BeholderEBeautyye) February 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Petyr Highsun (BeholderEBeautyye) * Role Player Runner-up: Dodrian Giantborn (EsstheSeeker) March 2012 * Role Players of the Month (Tie): Lasvi Norreitryn (Syunakama) & Ryland Padant (Standur Grownd) * Biography of the Month: Shyla Pendraig (Tamha) April 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Maia Nanethiel (Zoberraz) * Role Player Runner Up: Becky Dragonhin (Brytersward) * Biographies of the Month (Tie): Frayn Merr (Earthlor) & Thuld Grimhammer (MrSmith) May 2012 * Role Players of the Month (Tie): Darius Blackwell (YourMoveHolyMan) & Kitsunetsume Gyletongue (Kitsunetsume) * Biography of the Month: Budo Minnal (Brytersward) June 2012 * Role Players of the Month (Tie): Rulinar Haleheart (Sundered Earth) & Simon Inflatius (Brytersward) * There were no biography entries during this month. July 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Dain Tornbrook (roguethree) * Role Player Runner-Up: Tigen Amastacia (Brendig86) * Biographies of the Month (Tie): Aria Duvaine (Snowmane) & Lazklesh (Vladadier) August 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Adeodatus Exitium (turtleneck) * Role Player Runner-Up: Ignus Pyre (Delexos) * No biography contest was held this month. September 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Julia Arvison (Lugwy) * Role Player Runner-Up: Altherion Goldleaf (ApostateAngel) * Biography of the Month: Ezra Blueflame (UnholyRapture) October 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Evelyn Meriadoc (Nwilmen) * Role Player Runner-Up: Khifa Afsana (dejapes) * No biography contest was held this month. November 2012 * Role Player of the Month: Bjorn Raskstal (Kiroy) * Role Player Runner-Up: Murin Stouthammer (DeepRealm) * Biography of the Month: Bjorn Raskstal (Kiroy)